Come Out Of The Closet
by Nyx-dB
Summary: Just a little one-shot about a chance meeting between Abbey and CJ. Set while CJ's still Press Secretary. Warning: contains femslash. Don't like, don't read.


Author Note: I decided there wasn't enough Abbey/CJ fanfiction, so I thought I'd make my own contribution. Hope you like it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own West Wing or anything associated with it.

* * *

CJ stepped out of her office. She noticed Carol wasn't at her desk and saw this as the perfect opportunity to escape for a much needed caffeine fix. Shed barely made it 10 steps down the corridor when she spotted Josh heading in her direction, his head buried in a thick file and a determined look on his face. She knew this look well and was desperate to avoid what every media frenzy was about to fall on her lap, at least for ten minutes. Looking around desperately for some means of escape she noticed the door to the storage closet just on her left. Without hesitation she grabbed the handle and slipped inside. She stood ear to the door, listening for his tell tale footstep to pass by. To her dismay she heard them pass and stop what sounded like a few meters passed her hiding place. She could hear him talked hurriedly to someone, a woman. She heard her name and figured he must be asking Carol where she was.

She was abruptly pulled out of her eaves dropping, when the door she was leaning against was suddenly opened. She managed to maintain her balance and not fall flat on her face, quite an achievement given how prone to accidents she was. Before she had time to curse at whoever took her by surprise she found herself face to face with the First Lady.

"CJ"

"Ma'am" The shock in both their voices was clearly evident.

"What are you…" Before she had chance to finish the question CJ jumped in.

"Josh, furrowed brow. You?"

"Ah, of course. Leo , same thing I'm guessing"

For a moment there was silence. Then they both looked up at the same moment and burst out laughing.

"Shh ma'am, We don't want to get caught"

"Good point, then you'd have a whole new story to deal with. And how many time do I have to tell you to call me Abbey"

"I'm sorry, Abbey."

The size of the closet and the fact that it was crammed full of stationary meant the two women were in very close proximity. It wasn't until now that CJ noticed that their bodies were mere inches from each other. Suddenly CJ was thankful for the fact that it was a dark room as she felt the warmth of a blush rise up her cheeks and she took a tiny step back. Her movement had a domino effect as it caused the broom behind her to flip forward and poke her in the back. The sensation shocked CJ and forced her forward, now her body was flush against that of Abbey. The broom also manage to tip over a box of paperclips that was balanced above their heads. Suddenly the two of them were being showered with paperclips. This caused both of them to clutch their sides as fits of hushed giggles overcame them.

As the giggling subsided CJ leant forward and move to pick some of the metal out of Abbeys hair. After pulling one CJ tucked her hair behind her ear and her hand gently swept along Abbeys jaw line and rested under her chin. Their eyes were locked. Abbey took the lead and moved to stand on her tiptoes, before leaning in and brushing her lips against CJ's, she didn't even hesitate in reciprocating. The kiss was soft and sweet after it ended both women stood perfectly still, their eyes closed and the sensation of one another's breath tickling their lips.

Slowly they opened their eyes and small smiles graced each of their lips. Mere seconds passed before the lips crashed against each other again. This time it was full of passion and straight away Abbeys tongue ran across CJ's lower lip, begging for entry, which CJ happily permitted. Tongue battled for dominance and hands quickly joined in as they explored one another's bodies.

Much sooner than they hoped it became necessary to break apart, as the need of oxygen became apparent. They stood still just looking at each other smiles still fixed in place, CJ's hands on Abbeys shoulders and Abbeys on CJ's hips. Neither said a word, simply because they knew they didn't have to.

After what seemed like hours but was properly mere minutes CJ decided she'd better make the next move. Her hands gradually moved from Abbeys shoulders to her own side.

"I'd better go back before Josh has a complete meltdown."

"Don't go." Abbey hands moved to grasp CJ's.

"I have to. But I'll come back"

Both of them smiled and leant for one more chaste kiss before CJ squeezed past and open the door slightly to see if the coast was clear. Before she disappeared she turned to abbey and whispered.

"Meet me back here at 11'oclock tonight."

"Wild horses couldn't stop me."

CJ snuck out of the closet followed by Abbey a few minutes later. The second she walked through to her office she was pounced on.

"Where have you been CJ."

The sudden appearance of Josh from her sofa nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Joshua you made me jump." She mock scolded him. "Go on then what's the big drama this time?"

He didn't need any more prompting as Josh dove straight in to explaining the latest situation.

After what seemed like the most exhausting day of her life, CJ finally managed to sit down behind her desk. As she sprinkled some fish flakes into Gail's tank she glanced at the clock. 10:45. Perfect she had 15 minutes to make herself look presentable before her secret meeting. She knew she should feel ashamed and guilty but just the though of Abbey brought a smile to her face and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

A quick spritz of perfume and a drag of a brush through her hair and CJ was almost ready. All she had to do was apply her lipstick. She giggled like a school girl at the though of where an imprint of it might end up. With that she was ready. She peeked out of her office to see that Carol once again wasn't at her desk, CJ figured she must have gone home like everyone else. After all since the drama this morning was resolved, it had been a pretty uneventful day, for everyone except CJ that was. After checking the coast was clear she quickly hurried to the closet and snuck inside.

She'd barely shut the door when she found herself pinned against it by a smirking Abbey.

"Hi." was the only thing that CJ could think to say

"Glad you didn't keep me waiting."

The almost feral smile that grace Abbey's lips told CJ that keeping her waiting was not something she ever wanted to do. With that Abbey's lips attacked CJ's with such passion that she began to feel light headed. Once again a need for oxygen dictated the pair actions, as they broke apart for air. Abbeys body still pinning CJ's to the door. Suddenly the door swung open, sending both women flying to the hallway floor in a mess of limbs. The both looked up shock plastered across their faces to find a very amused Carol staring down at them. They hastily detangled themselves and leapt up, preparing to ramble with some sort of excuse for the unusual predicament. But before they had time Carol spoke up.

"Don't you think its time you two came out of the closet?" The accepting smile on her lips told both women that they needn't worry, and their secret was safe. With that CJ grabbed Abbeys hand and pulled her back into the closet.

"Maybe later." She threw back at Carol with a lustful glint in her eye, before shutting the door behind them.

FIN


End file.
